Untitled
by Nana the Dwarf
Summary: “As you know you will be turning eighteen in just a few months.” He said addressing Konoka. “I have been patient with you young lady, but I’m afraid that the time has come where I must take matters into my own hands.” Untitled for now. KonoSetsu pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima.

**Chapter One – Unfinished Words**

"Secchan!"

Setsuna stopped walking when she heard name being called, she didn't have to turn around to recognize the other person. She would never fail to notice that lovely voice, even among the other hundreds of voices of her other fellow students, not to mention that she was the only person that was 'allowed' to address her with that particular name. A happy and authentic smile appeared on her face when she turned around to face an equally smiling Konoka who was running to catch up with her, earning a few confused stares from other girls walking down the hall who knew her reputation of being one of the most serious and reserved girls of the school.

"Ojousama" She said bowing her head in acknowledgment when Konoka, who was breathing a little her from all the running, reached her. "What can I do for you?" She asked earning a light smack on the arm. Her smile grew even wider.

As usual, Konoka wore the cutest pout Setsuna had ever seen. The mention of her formal title always had the same effect on her and Setsuna silently relished at the sight. She honestly tried to call her princess 'Kono-chan' like she did when they were younger, but all those years she spent away from her in training certainly had their effects on her. She couldn't just throw out the window all her formalities the moment their friendship was rekindled.

"Is there anyway for you to stop calling me Ojousama?" Konoka asked while starting to walk alongside Setsuna, a slight irritation came with her words making Setsuna internally wince.

"I'm sorry," Setsuna said careful of not saying anything that would make her princess more upset, "I suppose it's hard for me." She said being honest.

Konoka sighed letting the subject go "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

"I'll try harder O…Ko-Kono-chan." She corrected herself when Konoka eyed her warily making her then smile that beaming smile reserved for Setsuna only. "So, what did you want Kono-chan?" She asked as they walked the front of the school gates. She sweat dropped when Konoka stopped abruptly and slapped her forehead. Her princess was really an air head. A really cute air head.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," She said sticking out her tongue sheepishly and knocked her head with her fist. A really cute air head indeed. "Gramps wanted me to go to his office; he sounded pretty serious so I don't want to go by myself. Do you mind coming with me Secchan?" She asked giving Setsuna a puppy eyed look she knew her guardian wouldn't resist.

"Of course not." Setsuna said, glad that she didn't have guard duty today. "Shall we get going then?" She asked smiling at Konoka.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Secchan!" Konoka squealed latching her arms with Setsuna's, making her friend blush slightly.

- - -

It took them a few minutes to reach the head master's office and by the time they did, Konoka was unexpectedly trembling from head to toe.

"Ojousama what's the matter?" Setsuna asked forgetting the promise she had made moments ago. "You look rather pale, are you feeling sick?" She asked standing before Konoka and placing her palm on her forehead.

"I don't know, I started getting really nervous all of the sudden." Konoka explained gently batting away Setsuna's hand, distractedly, like she wasn't aware of what she was doing. "Something's not right. Maybe I shouldn't go in there" She said like the thought just occurred her.

"Are you sure?" Setsuna asked getting more worried by the second "You said Konoe-sama sounded serious" Setsuna said thinking that her princess' grandfather wouldn't fail to make Konoka feel better, if she really was getting sick.

"I don't know." Konoka said giving the gigantic door in front of her a doubtful look.

"Look, I'll go inside with you, hear whatever it is that Konoe-sama has to say and I'll take you to your room right after wards." Setsuna said trying to convince her protégée "If Konoe-sama says it's serious, I don't think it's a good idea to keep him waiting." Setsuna said speaking from her own experiences –when Konoka escaped her marriage meetings and the old man had her looking for his granddaughter to be precise.

"Yeah, maybe you're right…just give me a minute." Konoka said not sounding very sure, but she knew that she could get into trouble, and she'd rather spent her time doing something productive ,meaning anything,- than being scolded by the elder man.

"Of course, I'll go inside first." Setsuna said giving Konoka a concerned look when she only received a curt nod from the usually chipper girl.

- - -

Setsuna opened the enormous doors leading to the principal's office. She bowed as low as she could, presenting her respects to Konoe Konemon.

The old man had been standing in front of the huge windows behind his desk with one hand on his back and the other mechanically stroking his white beard like whenever he did when he was deep in thought. He had turned around at the sound of the door opening.

"Ah Setsuna-kun, good day." He said bowing his head in return "What can I do for you today?" He then asked, never ceasing to stroke his beard.

"Good afternoon Konoe-sama," Setsuna said in a business tone "I have come to tell you that Oujosama will only take few minutes to come inside, she's not feeling very well at the moment." Setsuna informed.

"Oh?" He raised one of his thick eyebrows in question "Is that so? Where is she now?" He asked in a steely voice.

Setsuna taken a bit back by the indifference on the old man's voice hesitated a bit before she managed to stammer an answer "Uh, s-she's just outside the doors." What the hell happened? Just a minute ago he was as polite and composed as ever.

"Very well," He said sitting on his chair "I'm afraid that this is a very important matter and cannot wait any longer." He said intertwining his fingers together. "Please have her come in at once."

Setsuna started to protest but was interrupted by the dark look that the headmaster gave her under his thick eyelashes. "Now." The tone in his voice made it clear that excuses would not be tolerated and if she dared to give him any, there would be very serious consequences. So Setsuna as much as she hated it, gave him a nod of understanding and went back the way she came from, leaving the door slightly ajar.

- - -

She found Konoka with her back resting against the wall next to the doors with her head down and her hands behind hr back and Setsuna couldn't help but think about how much she resembled her grandfather in this position.

Konoka shot her head up when she silently reached her hand and gently placed on Konoka's shoulder. Konoka who still seemed to be a bit out of it gave her the faintest of smiles which made Setsuna feel guilty for going against her better judgment, but there was nothing she could do, orders where orders. That didn't mean that she absolutely resented Konemon at the moment. She just wished to tell Konoka to get the hell away from that place as quickly as possible.

"Hey, are you feeling any better?" She asked with all the kindness she could muster.

Konoka shook her head, "Not really, but I guess I'd better go inside ne?" She said trying to act casual and not doing a very good job at it. "It's not like I have a choice." She then whispered mostly to herself.

"Don't worry Ojousama; I'll be with you the whole time." Setsuna said daring to take one of Konoka's hands between her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

"Secchan, I thought I told you not to call me that." Konoka said in a playful voice, smiling despite the nervousness that still lingered. She gave Setsuna a squeeze in return and then placed her free hand on the Shinmeiryu girl's cheek. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

By now Setsuna had a nice tint of bright pink to her cheeks; saying those kinds of words to Konoka, as truthful as they where, always troubled her but to be held and touched like this by her was en entirely different thing, it made her things that she really shouldn't be thinking, and what was worse it made her feel foolish and dirty to know that, as much as she tried not, she couldn't and didn't want to stop.

"I'm sorry; I guess I already broke my promise, ne?" She told Konoka, smiling at her tenderly, fighting with all her might not to gave in and lean into Konoka's warm hand.

"Secchan I…I have something to tell you." Konoka said softly now feeling nervous for an entirely different reason. The seriousness in Konoka's voice and _something_ she saw flash for a second in her eyes told Setsuna that if she moved but an inch, whatever spell that had befallen on them would be instantly broken.

"Yes? Tell me what is it Kono-chan." Setsuna urged in a gentle whisper when she felt, rather than saw that Konoka was having an inner turmoil that was keeping her from saying something that Setsuna just knew she had to hear.

Just as Konoka drew another deep breath and was about to blurt something out, her Grandfather's not so subtle cough left her words stuck on her throat, and just as fast as the mood that engulfed them came left and Setsuna was abruptly snapped out of her daze. She looked down to her hands that still held Konoka's and with the brightest blush Konoka had ever seen on her friend's face, quickly withdrew them and took two hasty step back wards. Konoe Konemon was standing on the doorway and apparently he had heard all that was said between them and he didn't look very happy about it.

"If you two girls are finished, I'd like for Konoka to come inside." He said coldly and went back inside, leaving the doors open.

Konoka took a deep regretful sigh as she watched Setsuna cough discretely into her hand regaining her usual composure. She absentmindedly caressed the hand that had been cradled by Setsuna's slightly callused but still gentle hand, trying not to feel too disappointed by the fact that the warmth that Setsuna's hand had given to her was quickly disappearing.

"Come on Kono-chan, let's go inside. You can tell me later ok?" Setsuna said holding the door for her. '_Dammit why didn't I notice his presence? Damn his sneakiness!'_

"Yeah, sure." Konoka said and with a false blank smile plastered to her face, entered her Grandfather's office.

- - -

A few moments in silence passed as Konoka and Setsuna waited for Konemon to start talking, but he took his time arranging scattered pages on his desk making Konoka more nervous and Setsuna more irritated at the man for putting his granddaughter through this. When he did spoke though, his cold tone remained. "Setsuna-kun, could you please step outside for a moment?" He asked not looking up from the pile of papers in his hands.

"Eh?" Konoka looked up when she heard her Grandfather's words and shoot Setsuna, who was just standing next to her, a furtive look. "But Oji-san, why can't she stay?" She asked hesitantly rubbing her hands together; the look on her face told Setsuna that she didn't want to be left alone.

Konemon examined both girls through his thick eyebrows for a few seconds making Konoka wonder if she had said something wrong. "Very well, she can stay." He said intertwining his fingers again. He then gave a deep sigh and continued. "As you know you will be turning eighteen in just a few months." He said addressing Konoka. "I have been patient with you young lady, but I'm afraid that the time has come where I must take matters into my own hands." He said and shook his head in exasperation when he saw that Konoka had no idea of what he was talking about. "I am talking about your omiais Konoka." He explained.

Konoka for her part was shocked beyond words. 'Talking matters into his own hands.' That could only mean one thing. She shot Setsuna another look and saw that her friend was still looking down to the floor, her fists clenched rather tightly and her mouth a thin line. Apparently she too understood the meaning of the elders' words.

"I see that you know what I'm talking about." Konemon said and continued at Konoka's weak nod of confirmation. "Very well, then you know how this goes child, an omiai will be held in a week from now. Know that this young man is everything you need in a husband and what's more, everything both the Kansai and Kanto associations are looking for, so there shall be no complaints." He said opening one of the drawers of his desk and pulling out a yellow folder from it. "Here is his profile. I want you to take a good look at it so you can start familiarizing with him." He announced sliding the folder over the table with his fingertips. He gave another deep sigh and started running his fingers through his beard again. "This is for our family's well being Konoka, please take that into consideration." He said more to himself than his granddaughter who had silently walked to his desk and had taken the folder into her hands silently, tears gathering in her eyes.

Seeing this, he awkwardly coughed into his hand but otherwise ignored her. He then turned his attention to the other girl inside the room who had stayed silent during their entire conversation, if he could it one. "Setsuna-kun." He said in an authoritarian voice.

Setsuna raised her head and met the headmaster's gaze, her eyes just two pieces of ices boring into his own. "Yes?" She asked in a surprisingly neutral tone, but one that carried an iciness rarely heard on her.

He raised his eyebrows noticing the lack of honorifics she always used when speaking to him, but decided that this one time he would let it go. "You will be accompanying Konoka to her omiai. Future fianceeée or not I'm not willing to expose Konoka to any danger." He said starting to really feel the intensity of her cold and angry gaze. "Of course the meeting will be held back in headquarters in Kyoto so even if they are up to something, I don't think they will be foolish enough to act there. But seeing as our security has already been…breached once," He said referring to their school trip and clearly still upset about the incident, "I want Konoka to be safe and that is of course with you." He finished, although he felt more like he was blabbering instead of giving an order.

In other circumstances those kinds of words would have drawn a shy smile to Setsuna's face, one that she would try to hide from the headmaster. In other circumstances she would have felt proud, elated and honored. But right now she felt nauseated by them. Of course she would be there next her Oujosama; she would never leave her alone with a complete stranger. But now those word where meaningless to her. If she couldn't protect her Kono-chan from something she didn't want to be a part of, then she was a failure. But even if she dared to speak of these thoughts to the Headmaster it would be useless. She would never be heard as he had already made a decision.

"Of course." Setsuna said lowering her gaze again. What other choice did she have? She adverted her gaze to Konoka feeling more miserable than ever. What could she do to make everything better for her?

"Very well, both of you are excused now, I have other business to attend to." He said not looking at either of them as they exited the room, not knowing who he should feel more pity for. He took out pen and paper, ready to write a letter. Arrangements had to be done.

- - -

Konoka and Setsuna walked out of the principal's office, neither of them knowing what to say to one another. One felt angry and disappointed for her lack of courage of facing Konemon and the other simply feeling devastated. Things weren't supposed to be this way.

"I'll walk you to your room." Setsuna said not wanting to meet Konoka's eyes knowing that she would give her a look full of tears and she wouldn't be able to handle that.

Konoka not knowing what to do or say just nodded and followed Setsuna down the hall, her movements seeming almost mechanical. How did this happen? Just moment ago she was seconds away from telling Setsuna her most precious secret when her Grandfather interrupted them; and then everything went downhill. She clutched the folder tighter in her arms. She was afraid of opening it. She didn't want to see who this boy was or what did he looked like. She didn't want the person who she was supposed to love and spend the rest of her life with to be decided by any other person than her.

The more she thought about it, the more tears gathered in her eyes blurring her vision causing her to stumble a few times. But this time Setsuna wasn't there to help her regain her footing, giving her a slightly amused smile or a concerned look and asking her if she was alright or telling her to be more careful. This time Setsuna seemed to be too immersed in her own thoughts, only stopping whenever she fell too far behind and didn't spoke a word. She didn't even look at her in the eye.

They reached the dorm building without saying anything, the walk from the office felt longer than their usual trips they made there and this only served to make the air around them even more tense.

When they reached Konoka's door, Setsuna heard something being dropped to the ground and turned around to see that Konoka had stopped walking; the offending yellow folder lay on the floor opened and Setsuna could briefly make out the picture of a young brunette man on one of the scattered sheets of paper before Konoka stepped on it and threw her arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oujosama…" Setsuna weakly whispered, standing there with her arms at her sides and at complete loss of what to do.

**

* * *

A/N:** Okay, I have absolutely no idea where this is going; I just had to get this out of my head. Umm, I also have no idea how this should be named…ideas anyone? I kind of suck with titling stories. Alrighty, now that this is done with, I can hopefully continue writing the next chapter of 'Come Back' cracks knuckles No sleep for me. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima

**Chapter Two – Signs**

The fist sign that told Asuna that something had gone horribly wrong was when she heard the sound of someone sobbing loudly just outside the door of her room. Curiosity getting the best out of her, she decided that her shower could wait for a moment and then quietly, she made her way to the door freezing on her tracks when she recognized the voice as Konoka's. Abandoning all efforts of being discreet she flung the door open ready to kick the sorry ass of whoever made Konoka cry. The sight that met her eyes when she did though made her stop again. Konoka sobbing uncontrollably with her arms around a baffled Setsuna was not what she was expecting to see. This had been the second sign and it made her even more worried and curious than before.

She separated the weeping girl away from Setsuna as gently as she could and without saying anything or waiting for anything to be said she led her inside the room leaving the door open for Setsuna to come in if she wanted, which she did after a moment of hesitation. She felt pretty much like she did the first time she had set foot inside the room, insecure, like she was an intruder.

Asuna helped Konoka lay on the bed and once she made sure the girl would stay there, she quickly got up to prepare something to drink to calm down the other girl. She passed in front of Setsuna who was standing in the doorway looking really helpless. She silently wondered what had happened that made Konoka cry like that, but it had to be something big since the mentioned girl always stayed optimistic whatever her problem was. And then there was also Setsuna who seemed to her was not really paying attention to her surroundings which worried her even more as Setsuna always was alert when Konoka was around, which was practically all the time.

She gave a deep sigh although she tried to dissimulate it by opening the cabinet where they kept their dishes, taking out two cups and slamming them against the counter rather loudly. She wished things where different as she had already planned their afternoon together. Konoka and Setsuna where supposed to arrive a few minutes late since the Headmaster had taken an habit of summoning Konoka to his office as soon as classes where done for the day. After changing into a more casual attire –which wouldn't be as quick since they always had trouble convincing Setsuna to wear something other than her school uniform- and then they would go to the movies and if they didn't find anything interesting they would then go window shopping but as usual they –Konoka and Asuna- would end up buying several things they claimed were necessary.

After exhausting themselves with their shopping they would stop by at the Chao Bao Zi to buy something to eat –Asuna waving off Konoka's offering of cooking for them saying that she worked too hard and that she needed a break, Setsuna agreeing wholeheartedly- and then Konoka would surprise them by sweet-talking her way out of paying for her food with the excuse that she had spent nearly all her allowance with all her shopping.

Back in their room they would eat their food happily musing about stuff like how Negi and Chamo where doing back in Wales, they would get melancholic but then Setsuna would cheer them up by saying that at least their underwear was safe from 'Ero-Chamo.' They would share a good laugh and then Konoka would clean up after they finished eating –Setsuna of course would assist her- while Asuna entertained herself by playing some videogames.

After finishing up, Setsuna would announce that she would take her leave and would shake her head at Konoka's insistence of walking her to her room saying that it was late and that they had to get up early in the morning. Konoka would pout but seconds later her eyes would brighten up and she would hand Setsuna one of her shopping bags and she would insist on Setsuna to inspect it's contents before she left.

Setsuna as always would succumb to Konoka's puppy-eyed stare technique and would immediately blush upon discovering the contents of the bag…clothes. She would ask Konoka about it and the brunette would reply that as she knew Setsuna didn't really like shopping, she had done it for her, making Setsuna blush even more deeply. Setsuna would then shyly thank her Ojousama for doing such a thing for her and of course Konoka would pout again and she would chastise Setsuna for calling her like that.

Asuna would roll her eyes at their almost unconscious flirting and would wonder when they would confess their obvious-to-everyone-but-themselves attraction for each other but wouldn't say anything either, knowing that it was only a matter of time. Knowing that she was on the way of their commonly bickering, she would excuse herself saying something about having to work early in the morning and would then climb up to her bunk after bidding Setsuna good night.

Setsuna the seeing that Asuna was seemly asleep with her back turned to them, would whisper a sweet 'thank you' to her Kono-chan for her new clothes and the fun afternoon together and she would then, in a rare moment of bravery that had nothing to do with fighting against foes, leaned down and placed a feathery kiss on Konoka's cheek effectively stunning her and making her blush as brightly as her protector. Konoka would smile sweetly at Setsuna to make up for the lack of words making Setsuna feel like she was about to pass out, stammering out a good night. She would watch as Setsuna practically ran down the hallway that lead to her room until she could no longer see her and then she would close the door with a content sigh and then she would give a quiet laugh full of joy. Making her way to her own bed, she would whisper Setsuna's name affectionately to herself.

On the top bunk, Asuna would smile knowingly to herself feeling happy for her smitten friends, before falling asleep.

A particularly loud sob from Konoka shook Asuna from her internal musings and with a resigned sigh she put one small bag of tea inside each one of the cups and then turned around to fill the tea kettle with water that was always waiting next to the stove and placing it on the stove once she had turned it on; then the uncomfortable waiting began. It would be at least ten minutes until the water was boiled properly.

She tapped her forefinger against the edge of the counter to at least get distracted with something; the sound of the tapping sounded incredibly loud in the silence of their tiny room and it was driving her crazy. Uncomfortable silences were not really her thing and Konoka's soft wailing didn't help one bit. Running a hand along the length of one of her ponytails she saw that Setsuna was now sitting on one of the chairs next to the table with her head bent down and her head resting on one of her palms pointedly looking away from Konoka although she did notice that once in a while her gaze drifted over to the resting girl and each time she did, her eyes filled up with sadness and something that looked like impotence to Asuna's eyes.

Asuna herself was feeling pretty much useless at the moment. How could a cup of tea make these two girls feel any better? She should be at least trying to console one of them, but she didn't think anything she said would make a difference, she wasn't the best at cheering people up; she didn't Konoka's or Kaede's seemly innate ability with kind words and she definitely lacked Evangeline's or Chisame's crudeness and brutal honesty to make them get over with their problems and move on.

The sound of the kettle whistling gave her a moment to get herself back together and avoid having all those useless thoughts. Filling both cups with steaming water and the amount of sugar each girl liked, she knew that she had to stay strong for her friends and with a reassuring breath she walked first over to Setsuna who was having a staring match with the table. She looked up when Asuna placed the cup in front of her and weakly returned the sympathetic smile that she offered; her eyes then wandered over to Konoka again, and Asuna understood the silent plead to do whatever she could to help her distraught friend. For some reason, knowing that she wasn't the only one that was feeling useless gave her a flicker of confidence. Patting Setsuna's shoulder she tried to make her understand that she would try her best.

She kneeled next to the bed Konoka was laying on and noticed that at last she had stopped crying.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked feeling completely stupid for asking that, knowing that the other was feeling miserable at the moment; she just hoped that she would be ale to change that soon.

Konoka eyed Setsuna momentarily as if think what to respond. "I feel like I have the flu." She finally said in a hoarse voice but smiling weakly nonetheless. Asuna didn't know if this was a good or a bad thing.

"Here, I made this." She said holding the cup up to Konoka's head level. "I don't know if it's any good though."

"Thanks." Konoka said holding herself up in one arm and taking the offered cup with the other. She brought it to her lips and took two long gulps. "It's delicious." She said giving it back to Asuna and laid down again this time keeping her eyes plastered to the on the base of the bed above her.

"So…Do you want to tell me what happened?" Asuna tenably asked and immediately regretted when she noticed that the other girl's lips started to tremble slightly and slowly shake her head 'no'. "It's okay, you don't have to." Asuna said gently patting Konoka's hand through the covers. Konoka smiled thankfully at her before returning her gaze towards the bed.

A discreet cough behind them got Asuna's attention and turning around without getting up she saw that Setsuna was now standing next to her, her eyes fixed upon Konoka even when she spoke at her. "Asuna-san, I'll be leaving now, I'll see if Tatsumiya needs any assistance with her patrols."

"Okay." Asuna said standing up and straightening down her skirt.

"Secchan…" She heard Konoka call out behind her and took that as her cue to leave the two of them alone. She picked up the cup on the floor and then the one on the table to put them in the sink.

"Don't worry Kono-chan," She heard Setsuna say. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." Upon hearing those words, she couldn't help to take a peek at the two love birds and saw that Setsuna was now kneeling down on the same spot that she had been a moment ago with one of Konoka's hand between her own. She smiled at the tender scene and not wanting to interrupt them, she decided that she would wait outside. Closing the door behind her to give the girls their privacy, she noticed a yellow folder and some papers scattered on the floor, she had obviously overlooked them in her haste to help Konoka inside.

She picked up the folder up first and was to start picking up the rest of the sheets but stopped in mid motion when she saw the picture of a boy peeking out from the folder. Forgetting what she was doing she read the first few paragraphs below the picture. It only contained information regarding the young man like his name, age, birth date and a few things about his education. Not interested in that she turned the page and was surprised when she saw a picture of Konoka and information about her as well. 'What the hell is this?' She thought looking at the photograph of the boy again.

"What are you doing?" A voice behind her asked making her jump slightly.

Setsuna had just walked outside and was looking down at her with a stern look on her face, making her feel a little nervous, but she pushed aside the uneasy feeling and showed the paper to Setsuna who scowled at the sight of the boy making her even more curious.

"Is this yours Setsuna-san?" She asked looking at the other girl.

"No." Setsuna answered with unfeigned anger though she didn't know if it was directed at her.

Ignoring the sting on Setsuna's voice she decided to try again. "Do you know who it belongs to?" She asked watching Setsuna squat down to pick up the sheets closer to her.

"Yes, it belongs to Ojousama." She answered dryly making Asuna frown in frustration.

"Do you know who this guy is?" She asked pointing at the picture with her head.

"I haven't met him." Setsuna answered not looking up at her making Asuna growl in frustration. She wasn't giving her any straight answers dammit!

"Setsuna-san, you know what's going on don't you?" She asked crouching down next to the other girl. "Does this have anything to do with Konoka crying like that?" She asked closing the folder and shoving it into Setsuna's hands. "She is my friend too you know." She added when Setsuna didn't say anything.

She saw Setsuna sigh into her hands and waited impatiently for an answer. "Very well, I'll tell you." She finally said.

"Well?" Asuna urged when Setsuna grew silent again.

"This…boy is Konoka Ojousama's future fianceeé." Setsuna said quickly as if uttering those words cost her great deals of effort.

"What!?" Asuna exclaimed standing up very quickly, not believing her own ears. Konoka's fianceeé? What the hell was happening?

"Asuna-san! Quiet down!" Setsuna alarmingly said standing up as well, the folder sliding through her lap and finding it's way back to the ground.

"How do you want me to quiet down!?" She cried looking at Setsuna like she had lost her mind. "This is ridiculous!" She exclaimed outraged.

"Ojousama is just behind the door! She will hear you!" Setsuna harshly said on a barely restrained voice.

"How can you stay so calm? This is Konoka we're talking about!" Asuna angrily asked although she did lower her voice to a loud whisper.

"Do not assume that you're the only one that is upset about this!" Setsuna hissed through clenched teeth, pointing at the folder on the floor. "I care about Konoka more that anything else!" She said looking angrily at Asuna; she too was speaking in an angry whisper. "But if you go about screaming your head off, Ojousama will know what we're talking about and she will start crying again!"

That calmed Asuna a bit although she was breathing really hard from restraining her anger, then an idea occurred to her. "But Konoka has already managed to avoid all those other stupid marriage meetings right? She can just turn this one down as well!" She said looking at the door as if was Konoka standing there in it's stead.

"Not this time." Setsuna sadly explained. "The Headmaster has already made a decision."

"What!?" Asuna practically barked, her eyes widening in surprise. "That old geezer! He doesn't have any right to do this!" She said with indignation.

"I'm afraid that we won't be able to change his mind." Setsuna quietly said, the tone of her voice made Asuna look at her in astonishment. She had never seen this girl so defeated before. Then the fact that this was affecting Setsuna more than she was letting on finally hit her.

"Setsuna-san, what about you?" Asuna carefully asked.

"What about me?" Setsuna asked looking at her.

'What? Is this girl for real?' Asuna incredulously thought. "I mean…how are you dealing with all of this?"

Setsuna hesitated for just a second before answering. "That's not of any importance; all that matters now is Ojousama." She said in her bodyguard mode.

"That's bullshit and you know it." Asuna firmly said. "Haven't all these years with us taught you anything? I and of course Konoka care for you, you are our friend." She explained. "Do you think that Konoka would like to see you down like this? She too cares about you more than anything." Asuna finished resting her hands on each of Setsuna's shoulders.

"I…I don't really know what you're talking about." Setsuna stammered looking away from Asuna's kind gaze.

"Don't be silly," Asuna insisted. "You know exactly what I'm talking about." She said squeezing the muscles under her palms reassuringly. "You know how Konoka feels about you, am I right?"

"We're just good friends, that's all there is to it." Setsuna said quickly. Maybe too quickly because she immediately realized her slip and blushed a bright red.

"But you want something else right? Something more than just being good friends."

"Asuna-san please don't, I can't deal with this right now." Setsuna implored rubbing her temple with the back of her hand, a really tired expression on her face. It appeared that the day's events were finally taking their toll on her.

"Then when will you deal with it?" Asuna asked squeezing Setsuna's shoulders again making her look up. "I'm sorry Setsuna-san, but it's only at times like this that you actually listen to whatever we have to say, do something before it's too late. Can't you see that all this denial is only hurting you both?"

Setsuna smiled at Asuna's passionate words but she still shook her head in exasperation. "I really appreciate your kind words and sentiments, but things don't work like that." She solemnly said.

"Don't give me that crap now…" Asuna started to say not wanting to believe that Setsuna was actually giving up before even starting to fight back, but her words were cut short when Setsuna interrupted her.

"No, Asuna-san, this isn't 'crap' I'm saying…Ojousama's world is different from ours, and don't give me that look," She said when Asuna looked at her with widened eyes full of surprise. "This is the truth, and it won't change no matter how much we dislike it." Setsuna said looking at Asuna straight in the eyes, with an expression of that of an older sister teaching a kid a lesson.

"What are you talking about?" Asuna asked perplexed.

"I'm saying that Ojousama's life will never be her own." Setsuna sadly said. "As the next head of the Kanto and Kansai Magic Associations, she will be pushed around and decisions will be made for her, that's just the way it is."

"I cannot believe what I'm hearing…Just the way it is?" Asuna said letting her arms fall back at her sides.

"I told you that it doesn't matter what we think." Setsuna said, her eyes brimming with sadness.

"But you're supposed to be her protector!" Asuna seethed through clenched teeth, her fists clenching and unclenching rather tightly.

"I know that!" Setsuna yelled.

"Then why don't you do your job for once!?" Asuna said angrily, her mismatched eyes filled with fury. "Tatsumiya told you once that you don't only have to protect Konoka from just physical pain, but her heart as well!"

Setsuna still looked away from her, eyes hard as stones and jaw clenched, she was visibly trembling but Asuna found no sympathy for the girl, her silence only making her even more angry that she already was. "Well if you are not going to do anything about it I am!" She declared losing her patience and walking over to the door.

"And just what are you planning to do!?" Setsuna finally countered, angry tears gathering at her eyes. "Walk in front of the leaders and tell them that you disagree with their methods!? They've been doing this for generations; the opinion of an eighteen year old girl who they don't even know is as good as nothing to them!"

Asuna stopped by the doorway with one hand gripping the door handle. "You know I don't really get you," She said looking at her with something that resembled resentment. "One minute you tell me that Konoka is the most important person in your life and the next you're yelling that there isn't anything you can do for her. Truth be told, I don't know how she has put up with your silly behavior all these years."

"I already told you it's not that simple!" Setsuna repeated in a desperate cry, tears of frustration now running freely down her cheeks.

"Well the least you could do is try to do something!" Asuna angrily retorted. She felt really disappointed in this girl; she thought that if Konoka was involved in some kind of predicament, she would be the first one at her side, supporting her. But no, she cowered out like she did countless of times in the past. The anger she felt made her grip the door handle so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"But you just don't understand…!" Setsuna started again making Asuna turn around to look at her.

"I don't want to hear any more of this crap! If you don't have anything important to say you might as well leave!" Asuna told the shocked girl. She waited for a few seconds but Setsuna didn't say anything more. With a frustrated growl and shooting Setsuna one last look full with disdain she opened the door and walked inside closing it with surprising carefulness.

- - -

Setsuna stayed there just outside the door, feet rooted to the floor. Sighing she ran a hand through her ponytail trying to gain control of her overflowing emotions. She looked down to where she had dropped the folder and sighed again. Asuna was right, she was just contradicting herself with saying those kinds of things but she knew she also was right. The chiefs of the Magic Associations couldn't and wouldn't be moved by anything that Asuna had to say. How could they when they wouldn't even consider Konoka's romantic interests and happiness? No, their decision had been made and it would not waver.

She bent down to pick up the papers yet again but this time she did all she could to not look at the offending photograph. Just when she was about to leave though, her ears picked up the sound of agitated voices inside the room. She stopped dead on her tracks, eyes widening in horror when she remembered her screaming match against Asuna. She then heard the sound of footsteps getting closer to the door and a pleading voice.

"Please Asuna, let me go!" Konoka cried.

"Now's not a good time. I'm sorry Konoka but I cannot let you go after her." She heard Asuna say in an apologetic but firm voice.

How had she been so careless? She kept her gaze on the door her heart beating like mad inside her ribcage. She had forgotten that Konoka had been inside her room the whole time.

* * *

**A/N:** I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter. This just teaches me not to baby-sit and write at the same time. My mind's somewhere else while my hand does all the writing on its own, lol. I also want to thank everyone who gave me title ideas, I've taken them all in consideration, but something seems to me, is off…so it remains untitled as of now. 

Thank you all for the lovely reviews and I'm sorry for not replying to all of you. Don't know when the next update is gonna be, like I said I have no idea where this is going. –Sighs- now I'm going to get back to my baby-sitting. Darn.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Mahou Sensei Negima

Special thanks to my beta reader: _**Spritznar**_

**Chapter Three – Of Memories And Misunderstandings**

Konoka kept staring at the bunk above her vaguely listening to what Asuna was saying, her body answering automatically when the red head handed her a cup filled with warm, steaming tea. "Thanks." She said and took a generous gulp from it just to humor her kind friend who seemed extremely worried for her. "It's delicious." She said handing the cup back over to Asuna's waiting hand. It surprisingly was, and that was saying a lot since Asuna managed to even burn water when it came down to anything kitchen related. But with her current state of depression, she doubted that her words meant anything to the other girl who just gave her a sympathetic look. She was beyond caring for that at the moment though, she was really tired for some reason and just wanted to sleep until the next day...homework and house chores be damned. She was sure Asuna could handle it for just one day.

"So...Do you want to tell me what happened?" She heard Asuna carefully ask after she gave the cup back.

Why did people always ask that? That was the last question she wanted to hear and answer at the moment since it brought back the recent events that had taken place. Not that she had already forgotten them, she couldn't't stop thinking about the subject since her grandfather had sent them away from his office, it made her remember the coldness with which her beloved grandpa had treated her, something that had never happened in her almost eighteen years of life, and it brought back with full force the fact that she had to carry the responsibilities that were forcibly bestowed upon her shoulders.

The memory brought tears to her eyes and she fought desperately to fight them back causing her lips to tremble against her will from the effort. It was all just unfair, she didn't even had a say in the whole conversation. It was her life that was being treated with no importance at all. The thought made an anger which she had never known surface inside her. She was no unfeeling doll that could be used as her grandfather saw fit! Had her grandfather planned this the moment she had been born? Was this the fate of every Konoe girl born into her household? If it was, then she didn't want to be part of that selfish family any longer. It was her life! Only she had control of it!

What about her father? Where was he? Hadn't he heard about this unfortunate event? Or was he also part of it? Mixed emotions were brought upon her at the thought, sadness and anger the strongest ones. Had her father really been part of this scheme?

It was so unfair...she didn't want to get married to some boy she didn't even know just because her grandfather requested it of her...and just when things were going so well between her and her Secchan...

Secchan...

...How did Secchan feel about all of this? Was she as upset as her? She remembered now that she hadn't uttered a word to her all the way back form the Headmaster's office. And she had been so emotionless and distant during the entire meeting.

"It's okay, you don't have to." Asuna's said awkwardly bringing her back to reality upon seeing her evident distress. Momentarily forgetting her problems, she managed to give the kind girl a faint but honest smile. Asuna could be so considerate when she really wanted to be. She was so lucky she had a friend like her by her side.She returned her gaze to the bed above her after the small exchange between them but a small cough and a deep voice immediately got her attention and she turned her head again to see her Secchan standing behind Asuna with a lost expression adorning her face.

"Asuna-san, I'll be leaving now. I'll see if Tatsumiya needs any assistance with her patrols." She heard her Secchan say and instantly she felt fear take over her being. Couldn't Secchan see that she needed her at her side right now? Couldn't those patrolling duties wait for her sake? Surely her grandfather would understand why she missed them. He would have to, after everything he made her go thorough.

"Okay." She heard Asuna say and saw her stand up smoothing out the invisible wrinkles of her skirt.

"Secchan..." She pleadingly whispered when she couldn't bear her fears any longer.

With her gaze focused solely on her Secchan, she saw with the corner of her eyes as Asuna silently picked up the almost full cup of tea that was surely long cold now and one that had surely been her Secchan's from the table and place them in the sink to wash later. She then made her way silently towards the door and got out to do god knows what but she felt thankful nonetheless. She would have to remember to properly thank her as soon as she had the chance, but right now, her Secchan was all that mattered to her.

She watched on intently as Setsuna slowly walked towards her, lean her sword against the bed frame and kneel next to her as Asuna had done just a moment ago and take her hand into her own two harm hands. "Don't worry Kono-chan," Her Secchan said with a tenderness seldom seen in her. "Everything is going to be alright, I promise." She finished with an affectionate squeeze of her hands.

The sweet action made her remember the time in which she had fallen ill with a deep fever a couple years ago. Her Secchan had stayed by her side the whole day and night, even when both Asuna and Negi had long fallen asleep. She had taken hold of her hand long into the night when her fever got worse and she was at total loss of what to do except to wait for the medicine to kick in and hope for her fever to subside. She had woken up the next morning feeling a lot better only to find her Secchan had fallen asleep next to her still holding her hand exactly like she was now. She had never let go. The hole time her Secchan had stayed by her side.

That was the first time Konoka ever felt the sensation of butterflies in her stomach at the sight of her best friend deep asleep with the morning light shining upon her. She remembered everything. The slight numbness of her hand, the cause of her waking up. The smalls specks of dust that were visible only through the dim rays of the sun that filtered through the window and the ethereal effect they had on her Secchan. The almost inaudible noises of her soft breathing and the rise and fall of her back with every breath she took. She remembered she couldn't help but blush when her free hand unknowingly, moved to caress the soft cheek of her Secchan and her touch had inevitably woken her protector up and she was caught staring so intently, so adoringly at her Secchan. She remembered the cry of pure happiness and relief her Secchan gave when she saw that she was okay and that same cry had woken Asuna and Negi up with a jolt. She remembered the friendly pats she received from Asuna when she walked over to her and the sigh of relief Negi gave. She remembered perfectly the hurried way her Secchan had withdrawn her hands from her own when Asuna asked why she was holding on so tightly to her and the weird way she felt when those warm hands no longer engulfed hers. She remembered trying to pinpoint what exactly she had felt when she had seen her Secchan asleep like that and the way she felt every time she saw her after wards.

Yes, she remembered everything. And she remembered the day when she discovered that the odd feeling she was having had been nothing other than love. She had felt a little scared at the time not knowing nor understanding why she felt that way towards her childhood friend and the sudden anxiousness that took over her and her sudden need to tell someone about her weird emotions. She remembered she had turned to Asuna in a moment of despair when she could no longer keep those strong emotions to herself. She remembered when she told the girl the way she had reacted; first surprise which she mistook as disgust and then the sudden cackle she had gave, more appropriate coming from someone like Eva-chan. She remembered feeling flustered and a little angry at Asuna for reacting like that. And she remembered that, after many apologizes on the red head's part, the way she tried to explain that she didn't feel disgusted or anything, that in fact she had wondered when she would be able to admit it to herself. She remembered the surprised one had been her then and she had asked Asuna what she meant, but the read head had refused to answer. She just told her to _find out for herself_.

She remembered pondering about those words for days, making her Secchan worried about her for all the sighs and the looks to nowhere she sometimes gave and the way she got easily distracted looking at her Secchan's back during class and the snickers Asuna gave at her side when she got caught for staring so intently. She remembered a few days after that the way she had yelled at her Secchan from pure frustration, shocking both herself and her Secchan. She remembered the look of pure hurt her Secchan gave her, a look that clearly asked her why. She remembered the sad way her Secchan had uttered an apology and then left the room with her head hung low just as Asuna entered and asked what had happened. She remembered how guilty she felt as soon as her Secchan gave her that look and the moment in which she explained everything to Asuna. She remembered the way Asuna sighed and shook her head and told her to wait in the room for a minute and the way she ran out immediately after wards. She remembered that after waiting for a few minutes Asuna had come back with her Secchan behind her looking as if she was imposing on them. She remembered the way she suddenly flung herself to her Secchan and clung to her neck asking for forgiveness. She remembered feeling her Secchan slowly return her embrace and tell her that it was okay. She remembered seeing Asuna scoff at their show of affection and the way she suddenly remembered a mysterious errand she forgot to take care of and the way she ran off before any of them could say anything leaving them all alone.

After that day she remembered beginning to feel more tranquil about her newfound feelings for her Secchan, beginning to fully understand and embrace them. And then, after quite a while, she remembered when she began to see the signs that her Secchan might love her back too. They were all subtle but definitely there. The way her Secchan blushed when their fingers accidentally brushed against each other when reaching for something, the way she would stutter when she took hold of her hand or linked their arms together when they were out shopping. The way she would defend her when her training with Eva-chan got a little bit out of hand and she actually got hurt and the small vampire would not let her rest until they finished her training for the day. The way she would tend to her wounds with the utmost care, as if she was touching a porcelain doll and, overall, the way she would look at her sometimes...her gaze filled with something that seemed like incontrollable longing.

She remembered crying one night out of happiness from knowing that she may have at least some hope that her Secchan might feel the same for her.

She remembered a few weeks ago when she decided to gather the courage to finally confess those precious feelings to her Secchan, a task easier said than done. She had many chances to do so but every time she lost her nerve at the last minute and always finding an excuse to explain to her Secchan why she suddenly turned into a living tomato, something more usual for her protector, and the abruptly changing the course of their conversation.

Then today had happened. She remembered that after last class for the day, which was a different one from her Secchan's, a girl from another class had approached her and told her that her grandfather had asked for her and he wanted her to meet him at his office as soon as possible. She remembered having thought nothing special out of it as she thanked the girl and jogged out of the classroom hoping to see her Secchan before she had to go meet with her grandfather. She remembered catching up to her at gardens in front of the gates of the school and calling out her name to get her attention. She remembered having a small and unimportant argument with her Secchan who still hadn't given up the habit of calling her Ojou-sama, a title she did not liked to be addressed as, especially not by her Secchan. She remembered the sudden fear that took hold of her heart the moment her grandfather's office came into view, a fear that she would just a few minutes later, know the reason for.

She wished that all of this had never happened. She wished that she had never gone into her grandfather's office. She wished that all of this was just a bad dream and that she would suddenly wake up in her room to the noise Asuna made when she got ready for her morning paper rout.

She wished she could believe the words that her Secchan had just uttered to her in such a comforting voice. Because how could everything be alright? Knowing her grandfather like she thought she did, she knew that she might as well let go of any kind of hope she might have. But hope was everything she had, so the words that came out of her mouth where nothing like the negative thoughts she was having.

"I know Secchan," She lied trying her best to give her friend the most honest smile she could muster. "I trust you." She truly wished she could believe in her own words and in her Secchan, after all her friend had yet to break one of her promises.

Her Secchan returned the smile with a warm one of her own and shyly bent down to place a feathery kiss upon the back of her hand. "Thank you Ojou-sama." The girl said reverting back to her usual proper kind of speech making her pout but decided that this one time she would let it go, after all, her Secchan had shown her more affection during these past few minutes than she had in a very long time.

"Do you really have to go right now Secchan?" She asked keeping the pout on her face that usually worked like magic on her Secchan to get her to do as she wanted.

"I'm afraid so Ojou-sama, I can't just miss on my rounds whenever I want to." Her Secchan said with an endearing smile that clearly told her that she wanted to stay as much as she did.

"But I don't want you to leave." Konoka said with seriousness this time. She still had to tell her Secchan that special something. She blushed hotly at the thought of actually going through with that. She knew, more like hoped that her Secchan felt the same way about her. But what would happen if she poured her heart out to her protector and found out that all her hopes had actually been wrong? What would happen then? Would her Secchan push her away?

"I know Ojou-sama, but here's what we are going to do." Her Secchan said failing to notice the rosy color on her protege's cheeks "I'll come by tomorrow first thing in the morning and we'll spend the whole day together. How does that sound?" Her Secchan proposed in a cheery voice.

"But we have school tomorrow Secchan." She reasoned although she really wasn't looking forwards to going.

"Then we'll just have to skip, won't we?" Her Secchan said with a mischievous smile adorning her beautiful face.

"Really?" She incredulously asked not really believing what her ears had heard. Did Secchan just proposed to skip school with her?

"Yep, really." Setsuna said nodding her head with enthusiasm. "And we'll do whatever you want to do." She added.

"But Secchan, we always do what I want." Konoka gently chided with a smile. At least now she had something to look forward to. She must really look like a mess since the only times her Secchan proposed outings such as these where at times when Konoka was feeling especially down.

"Well that's how I want it to be, so no complaints." Setsuna said in a playful commanding voice making Konoka laugh cheerily.

"Ok Secchan, we'll do it your way." She said relenting to her Secchan's wishes. "Thank you Secchan." She said looking directly at her protector's eyes after a moment of silence.

Her Secchan looked at her curiously before asking in a puzzled tone, "For what Kono-chan?"

"For everything, for being with me right now, for taking care of me, for cheering me up...I'm really glad I got to be your best friend." She explained giving her Secchan a meaningful look before closing her eyes tiredly. She could hear Secchan's faint 'Ojou-sama' before the later replied.

"Don't say such silly things Kono-chan, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." She said reassuringly giving the hand between her own another light squeeze.

"I know." Konoka answered. "You know Secchan, I suddenly feel very sleepy, you wouldn't mind if I just closed my eyes for a minute would you?" She asked cracking one eye open to see her Secchan smiling adoringly down at her with an expression that clearly said 'you cute spoiled kid you'.

"Not at all, you've had a hard day and you should get some good rest. I'll come pick you up tomorrow morning okay?" Her Secchan said gently disentangling their joined hands before gently covering her completely with the blanket.

"Okay, thank you Secchan." She replied feeling sleep starting to consume her. The last thing she was aware of before completely drifting to a dreamless sleep was a whispered 'sleep well' followed by a gentle pressure on her forehead, the steps of her Secchan walking away and the almost inaudible click of the light switch being turned off.

- - -

"What!?"

Konoka just had a few minutes of sleep when the loud cry that seemed to have come from outside the room woke her up with a jolt. She was still very tired, why did people had to be so loud when she was still in need of some sleep? She could vaguely hear the voices of two girls arguing about something just outside her room but she decided that she was still too tired to go outside and tell them to take their conversation to somewhere else. Perhaps is she ignored the loud voices she would fall asleep again, or maybe they would go away soon. At least she hoped they would.

She closed her eyes again and tried to keep the voices that were becoming an annoyance out of her mind.

"How can you stay so calm!?" Wait, that was Asuna' voice speaking just now. And she sounded angry. What was she doing yelling to someone when she knew that she needed some rest? "This is Konoka we're talking about!" The sound of her name being mentioned got her attention and suddenly sleep was the farthest thing from her mind. She was talking about her? Why?

" Do not assume that you are the only one upset about this!" Another girl's voice echoed through the empty room slightly muffled by the walls between them. "I care about Konoka more than anything else! But if you go about screaming your head off, Ojou-sama will know what we're talking about and she will start crying again!" That was her Secchan. And she sounded angry too. Why was she arguing with Asuna? Had they gotten into a figth? Why?

The conversation carried on although the volume of their voices had dropped significantly, apparently Asuna remembered that she was still in the room. She didn't know what to do. She wasn't sleepy any longer she was curious about the conversation that was taking place outside her room. What to do? She didn't want to eavesdrop into other's people conversations, but it was obviously important if it got her two best friend fighting with each other, and she was involved too from what she had heard.

She tried to fight the urge to listen for a couple minutes until she couldn't hold her curiosity any longer. Convinced that she had the right to find out what was happening outside, she threw the blanket aside and quietly got up, silently tiptoeing towards the door. With a beating heart and hard breathing she quietly pressed her ear against the door.

"I really appreciate your words and sentiments, but things don't work like that." She heard Setsuna saying in a tone of voice that broke her heart. Why was her Secchan so sad? What had she missed? Was Asuna the cause of this? If she was, then she swore she'd...

"Don't give me that crap now..." Asuna's annoyed voice cut through her dark thoughts but she was cut short by Setsuna's suddenly stern voice.

"No, Asuna-san, this isn't crap I'm saying. Ojousama's world is different from ours, and don't give me that look." She said pausing for a moment. "This is the truth and it won't change no matter how much we dislike it."

Her world? What on earth was her Secchan talking about? How was her world any different from hers, or anybody else's fro that matter?

As if thinking the same thing she was Asuna's voice that had an incredulous tone asked: "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that Ojousama's life will never be her own." Was the sad answer. "As the next head of the Kanto and Kansai Magic Associations, she will be pushed around and decisions will be made for her, that's just the way it is."

'Just the way it is?' Her heart stopped beating when she heard those words. 'Just the way it is?' Why would Secchan say something like that? Wasn't she the one that was supposed to protect her against anything and everything? A sudden weakness took hold of her body and she couldn't keep leaning her body against the door any longer. Her knees buckled under her and she slid down against the door to the floor. 'Just the way it is? She balled her fists against the door as sad and angry tears swelled in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks.

Apparently Asuna was taken by surprise by the answer too but when she found her voice again she spoke in a tone that Konoka hadn't heard in a long time. It was a voice that she only used in the times when Negi and Chamo still lived with them and only used when the little boy found himself in dangerous situations. A voice that clearly held an edge of iciness and danger rarely heard on her. "I cannot believe what I'm hearing...Just the way it is?" Konoka could tell that her friend was barley able to keep herself from punching Setsuna.

"I told you it doesn't't matter what we think." Came Setsuna's unflinching voice.

"But you're supposed to be her protector!" Asuna all but yelled.

"I know that!" Setsuna quickly answered, Asuna obviously hitting a sore spot.

"Then why don't you do your job for once!?" Asuna screamed again. "Tatsumiya once told you that you don't only have to protect Konoka from physical pain, but her heart as well!"

She received no response from Setsuna this time and Konoka found that she didn't want to listen to anything anymore. Unable to stop the tears from rolling down, she somehow found the strength enough to get up and drag her feet towards her bed. She sat down on it and kept her gaze on the floor but wasn't really looking at it for the tears in her eyes didn't allow her to make out anything but blurry images.

"Well if you're not going to do anything I am!" Asuna declared in her loud voice.

_'Stop it...' She clenched her fists against her knees, her nails digging hard into her skin but she didn't care about the sharp pain._

"And just what are you planning to do!?" Setsuna finally yelled back. "Walk in front of the elders and tell them you disagree with their methods!? They've been doing this for generations, the opinion of an eighteen year old girl is as good as nothing to them!"

_'Stop it...!' Her breathing became more and more agitated as every word was uttered._

The next thing that was said she could not make out, but she knew that it was Asuna doing the talking.

"I told you it's not that simple!" Was Setsuna's answer to whatever it was that Asuna had said.

'Stop it! Secchan!' She brought her hands up to cover her ears to shield from any sound but she could still hear the angry shouts from outside.

"Well the least you could do is try to do something!" Asuna's voice piped in. She sounded closer now.

"But you just don't understand..." Setsuna started to say but was again cut short by Asuna's louder voice.

"Stop it..." She whimpered and tightly closed her eyes.

"I don't want to hear any more of this crap! If you don't have anything important to say you may as well leave!" Asuna said and that was it. Silence. But it didn't bring any kind of comfort to Konoka, instead she could still hear Setsuna's cold words in her mind. 'Just the way it is.' The sound of the door being opened and closed made her look up and light suddenly filled her vision blinding her momentarily but she didn't try to shield her eyes from it.

A gasp.

"Ko-Konoka...?"

The sound of hurried footsteps edging closer to her.

"Did you hear all that?"

A soft feeling upon her cheek. A sleeve drying off her tears.

"Konoka?"

A hand on her chin forcing her to look into mismatched green and blue eyes.

A dizzying feeling. More water falling from her eyes. A sob.

"Oh, Konoka."

Protective and athletic arms bringing her into a warm hug.

"I'm sorry."

Arms so much like her Secchan's.

"Secchan..."

Another sob.

"Secchan...!"

A hand running up and down her back. A shushing sound.

"I'm so sorry Konoka, just let it out, I'm here."

A comforting voice.

"It's going to be ok."

Not enough.

"Secchan!"

"Konoka where are you going!?"

A panicked voice just behind her. A strong hand on her wrist holding her back.

Fast movement, blurry images.

A slapping sound resonating through the room. A loud wince. A sharp pain in her hand.

Another stronger hand holding her own throbbing one.

"Please Asuna, let me go!"

A struggle. Useless.

"Now's not a good time. I'm sorry Konoka but I can't let you go after her."

Anger. More struggle. All useless.

"Please!"

A shout.

"Calm down Konoka!"

Another slapping sound. More pain.

Silence.

A hand slowly rising to her cheek. It hurt.

"I'm sorry Konoka, you've got to calm down."

Gentle hands on her shoulders leading her back to the bed pushing her down onto it.

A sigh.

Hands lifting her legs and tucking them into the bed.

More sobs.

A hand running through her hair.

"Try to get some sleep Konoka."

A sniffle. The clutching of a shirt. Her forehead resting against the other girl's back.

"Please stay with me Asuna."

A plead.

A short pause.

Another sigh.

A nod

"Sure."

Movement next to her.

A warm body pressing next to hers.

Protective and athletic arms bringing her into a warm hug.

Arms so much like her Secchan's.

Not enough.

**

* * *

A/N: Ohh, angsty. But c'mon admit it, that's just how you like it. Lol.**

**So...Another late update. Sorry, World of Warcraft is really addictive. But I tried to make up for the long wait with a lengthy chapter so I'll hope you'll forgive me? **

**Oh, and if you think that Konoka was just going around in circles with her thoughts, then you got the sense of the chapter. I find that when I'm upset I'm just like that, thinking of nothing and everything at the same time. I'll admit that I got a bit carried away this time, but do tell me what you think. **

**Also, you'll have to thank _KuroShiroYamiHikari_ for the much needed poke she gave me to finish this chapter.**


End file.
